1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a system and method for moving a lens.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Voice Coil Motors (VCM) are the most utilized camera auto focus actuators today. They are relatively simple and their structure allows a VCM to be nicely positioned around a lens symmetrically. This means that the largest possibly lens barrel can be fit into a certain camera module footprint. They are simple to control. They are relatively robust.